Classic Harpers Falls: 3 (3.30.08)
Previously on Harpers Falls: *Violet's will is read, and Aileen gets nothing. *Dylan's work in Boston is burned to the ground, and Aileen is suspected. *Sheila and Rosemary team up to keep Aileen from hurting Dylan. Christopher Wainwright was walking along the Harvard Quad, after his class was finshed for the day. Along with him was Alex Warren, his boyfriend and roommate. They were going to meet Chris's uncles, Aaron and Jason for a dinner date in Copley Square. Dylan had come up to Boston to help his boss Marcus rebuild his store which his sister, Aileen had burned down in a fit of jealous rage. Aaron and Jason had heard about it from not just Dylan, but Erica had reported about it on her newscast. The District Attorney of Suffolk County was wanting to prosecute Aileen, but since she was not from Suffolk County, they were waiting to hear something from Harpers Falls. Already, Richard Harper, Aileen's grandfather, had stated that he would not use his influence to have the charges dropped, as Aileen wanted. Her defense attorney was Hannah Anderson's brother, which was already a recipe for disaster. When the court convened in Harpers Falls, Aileen looked at the judge as if she meant nothing. "What do you have to say about it, young lady?" she said sternly. Aileen glared at her, "You better know who you are dealing with," she said imperiously, "I am a Harper, and my name is on this town!" Dylan, Sheila, and Rosemary felt totally embarrassed by Aileen's screeching and her behavior. "I am well aware of who you are," the judge said coldly, "and you've got no influence here. Your grandfather has stated that you will not get preferential treatment, and I order that you be extradited to Suffolk County to answer charges of arson!" Aileen screamed, "You will not get away with this! I will have your robe! Grandfather, do something!" Richard Harper just looked away. Aileen fastened a look of sheer hatred at her family, "None of you will get away with this!" she screamed, "NONE OF YOU! ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I am Aileen Harper! My word is law!" Richard felt terrible about what Aileen had done. "She was never this much trouble," he said sadly. "No, Father," Michael said, "I think it was due to the good things that Dylan and Rose had done when they were little. Dylan was always a dreamer; and Rose was always a sharp girl; and Aileen felt she wasn't loved. The middle child syndrome." "That is exactly what she wants you to believe, Dad," Dylan said, "She has hated me for a long time, and she clearly despises Rosemary, for taking her place as baby of the family. It's a mixture of things, too many things." At times, although Dylan was very head in the clouds, he could very also pretty smart too. Aileen was hastily taken to the Police headquarters in Boston, all the while screaming and shrieking that as a Harper, she would have the heads of all these stupid police Officers who dared to have her arrested. It amazed Dylan how arrogant his middle sister was. And how full of anger she was towards everyone not just in her family but all over. Dylan sat alone and sobbed. He loved his sister just like the rest of his family, but she made it so hard. Sheila and Rosemary came out. Rosemary patted her brother's hand. "Please, Dyl," she pleaded, "Don't shed any tears for Aileen, she acts up, she has to pay the consequences for what she did." "Rose's right," Sheila said, "she's going to have to pay." Dylan sighed, "You're right, Rose," he said, "maybe I should give up on her. I don't like that idea, though." "Your sister is right, though," Shelby said, "I admire how you care for Aileen, but she asked for her troubles." Sheila grinned, "See, even your Mom agrees," she said. Dylan nodded, as he and his family went to the biggest restaurant in Harper Falls. The next day, Harper Academy was buzzing with the news. Aileen Harper was arrested for arson, Hannah Anderson defended her friend to the end. "Aileen did nothing wrong!" she screamed to the countless questions, "that stupid family didn't give her the credit she deserved!" Nobody bought Hannah's rendition of the facts. Sheila Wainwright didn't buy it. She had been in court as she saw her cousin be totally disrespectful to the judge. Hannah screamed, "Don't tell me you are buying Sheila Wainwright's description of the story! She is a liar! I am a truth teller!" Everyone walked away and commiserated with Sheila and Rosemary. Hannah sulked as she saw everyone walk with the two of them. How can they believe Sheila and Rosemary, two little drips with nothing going for them, over the wonderful Aileen Harper? she thought sulking, Aileen is a wonderful person, and Sheila and Rosemary aren't. I don't care that they are part of the Harper family. Sheila is a Wainwright, and Rosemary may be her sister, but Aileen is my best friend and everyone ought to believe her over them! Meanwhile, back in Copley Square, Chris and Alex were enjoying a long wonderful dinner. When Chris finished his champagne, he saw a ring in the glass. He looked at Alex, "You mean?" Alex grinned, "Yes, Christopher Wainwright, will you marry me? *Will Alex and Chris say I do? *Will Aileen be sentenced for arson and how will that affect Chris and Alex's marriage plans? Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila